


Pokémon Stop

by Writing_In_Circles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Funny, Humor, I think I'm funny, Play on words, Poetry, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, poem, pokemon stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_In_Circles/pseuds/Writing_In_Circles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon GO is exhausting both me and my phone and yet I cannot stop. It got so in my head that I ended up writing a quick, silly little poem about it.</p>
<p>Today I continued my Pokémon Quest<br/>And out into nature, I did press...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Stop

Pokémon Stop

Today I continued my Pokémon Quest  
And out into nature, I did press.

I walked way more than a kilometer or two,  
Getting more exercise than I usually do.

And so many Pokémon did I find,  
That I found myself in a quite a bind.

So quickly I ran through my Poké Balls  
That my progress slowed right to a crawl!

So I looked for more Poké Stops too  
And stopped there again when they turned back to blue.

Oh, I searched for Pokémon far and wide  
with my phone held ready at my side,

And never should anyone doubt my zeal  
for the VR makes it like they're actually real!

But my phone is now at thirteen percent  
and these Pokémon just wont relent.

I can see that there's Pokémon I haven't yet caught  
But right now that really doesn't mean squat.

To catch them all is my true intent,  
But they're three footprints away and I'm totally spent.

Though all that walking didn't feel like a chore,  
My legs are tired and my feet are sore.

I want to be the very best  
But I've played all day and I need my rest.

I Pokémon GO'ed till I almost dropped  
And now it's time to Pokémon Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing pretty much wrote itself. It was given minimal editing (mostly added accented e's into poké-whatever). I hope it gives a couple people a chuckle. I sure amused myself with it.


End file.
